Harry Potter & the Mutants
by RanXNao
Summary: For Harry Potter, life is anything but ordinary. But when a new professor arrives at Hogwarts, he stricken with an uneasiness that wisps him away to unfamiliar ground. HP/X-Men Crossover.
1. Harry Potter & the White Queen

Harry felt as though his body was moving slowly. He was fatigued from the night. A strange dream kept him from getting a full night's sleep. It was another Voldemort dream, same as always. Except, this dream was different. There was someone else there. A woman, he couldn't make out her features. She was just a silhouette in his mind. It could have been any girl, but why was she in his dream?

Harry managed to make it to Professor's McGonagall's classroom. She was alone with another woman. The strange woman was slender, yet curvy. She wore all white: a cape, a snug blazer, slacks, and mating boots. Her light blonde hair reached down to her shoulders. Harry never saw anyone dressed like this before, except on late night TV shows. The woman must have sensed his presence because she turned her head and looked into his nervous eyes.

"Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall spoke in a stern voice, calling him in the room. Harry walked in cautiously. "I would like you to meet our new professor."

"She's a Professor?" Harry blinked, looking her over carefully.

"Yes." She glanced over at the woman, "This is Emma Frost, the new professor of Defense Against The Dark Arts."

"So, you're Professor Lupin's replacement, then?"

"That's correct." She gave a smile with her lips that were painted a light blue.

"I know you lot enjoyed him as a teacher, but having a werewolf around is not good for the younger students."

"I understand, Professor." Harry tried to smile at McGonagall, but he missed Lupin and Sirius. They were the closest people to his parents. He had so much to ask them, but now his questions will just have to wait.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Would you be willing to show Professor Frost around? I haven't had time to acquaint her with the school and class will begin soon."

"Sure." Harry agreed even though he didn't want to. The two walked out of the room and down the hall. Harry quietly pointed out each room and hall. He tried avoiding looking at her; she had a cool air about her in the way she walked along him. The tour ended at The Great Hall. "And that's the school."

"Interesting." She continued to gaze around the hall, taking in all that she learned. "This institution is quite. . ."

"Interesting?"

"To say the least." She turned to her tour guide, thanking him by shaking his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you; I can't wait to see you in class later today." She gripped his hand tightly, making him wince from the pressure.

"Yeah, same here professor." Harry returned back to his class and sat down. A futile act seeing how class was a few minutes from ending. Draco mouthed a snide remark in Harry's direction causing the former's minions to laugh. Harry was still too tired to really care.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked him as she turned around in her seat.

"It's nothing." Harry groaned.

"Nightmares." Ron shook his head with a sense of pride.

"Nightmares? It's been awhile since you last had one; do you want to go talk to Dumbledore about it?" She helped Harry up as a bell marked the changing of classes.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Nothing's never nothing with you." Ron smiled trying to crack a joke. This attempt failed however, causing Hermione to point out his bad grammar.

"You can't have three negative words in a sentence, it doesn't make sense."

"Who says it has to make sense to be funny?"

"I do." The two bickered like an old married couple, an act that made Harry crack a smile.

"Come on guys, we have to go to class." Harry grabbed his two comrades and walked out the room with them. He knew that he should talk to professor Dumbledore about his dream, but he really didn't want to worry about that now. All he ever wanted to be was just harry. Being a wizard is cool and all, but all this he-who-must-not-be-named stuff has started to get to Harry. Not to Emma Frost's presence. Harry couldn't place his finger on it but there was something not right about her. She stood out too much; it wasn't just the way she dressed. It was how she talked too. She spoke as if she knew everything about you.

Her being there was unsettling for poor Harry. He dreaded the idea of going to his Defense Against The Dark Arts class; he could feel in the pit of his stomach that something odd was going to happen.

The school day dragged on. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion and Harry couldn't keep his mind off Frost. He could barely remember anything his professors taught him that day. Harry just stared at his desk; it was a miracle that the professor's hadn't noticed he wasn't paying attention to their lectures.

Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulder which caused him to jump, "Hermione?"

"It's time for our next class, Harry." She spoke softly. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired is all."

"Okay." She gave a little sigh. Harry didn't like the idea of lying to his friends, but he didn't want them worrying over nothing. He wasn't even sure why Emma Frost creeped him out so much.

The trio made it to class on time, much to Hermione's joy. Frost stood in front of the chalk board, her back to the students. Once all the seats we're filled the door slammed shut. Anomalies like this weren't unusual in Hogwarts, but Harry at least thought she'd wave a wand.

"Greetings, class." The professor spoke in a stern voice. She turned around, "My name is Emma Frost, and I'm only here by Dumbledore's request. So don't think my presence is permanent."

She glanced around the room, looking at each student carefully. "I'm sure some of you may be thinking that there's something 'not quite right about me'." She walked closer to the desks, "And you'd be right. You students, though I've been compared to a witch before, that's farthest from the truth."

Harry's eyes widened. 'Did she really just say that to the class?' The other students looked around in confusion, not sure why a muggle would be there.

"It's true, I'm what you would call a 'muggle' but we have more in common than you'd think."

"Professor?" Hermione raised her hand, inquisitive as always.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry if this is rude, but why are you teaching us if you're not magical?"

"That's a good question. The truth is Dumbledore just wanted you to meet an ally of sorts. In some way we're in the same boat as far as 'muggles' are concerned. Though my powers are more genetic than magical."

"What do you mean?" Harry blurted out.

"I'm a mutant. I'm a normal human with an advanced X gene that gives me unusual powers."

"What kind of unusual powers?" Ron raised an eyebrow, unsure what to think.

"Different mutants have different powers. For instance, I am an omega class telepath. This means, I am one of the strongest telepaths you will ever meet."

"So you can read minds?" Draco shouted from across the room.

"Only if I wanted to." She placed her hands on her desk, "Dumbledore thought it would be a wonderful idea to do a sort of exchange program with the school I actually teach at."

"And what do we get out of it?" Draco continued.

"Extra credit, for some of you this would be needed." She glanced at Draco, "You will be staying at the Charles Xavier School for Gifted Young People; this will allow you to mingle with muggles and help form a bridge between the magic world and the muggle world."

The class was unresponsive for a few minutes until Hermione raised her hand, "I'd be glad to be a part of this."

"Well at least someone wants to be an ambassador for the common good." Frost grinned, "anyone else?" Ron and Harry raised their hands, just so Hermione wouldn't have to be alone. No one else seemed interested. "Fine. You three can leave now so you can pack. We'll be leaving this evening."

"Why this evening?" Harry questioned.

"Less people awake to notice you arrive." She quickly pushed some hair out of her face, "As for you lot, I have to double check with the headmaster to see who he wants to attend this trip." She sat down in her, "Until then began answering your study questions from chapter one to chapter twenty." She placed her index and ring fingers against her head in an attempt to establish a mental connection with the headmaster.

"Dumbledore?" Her voice echoed in her brain. She waited for his response.

"How are things going Miss Frost?" He asked politely.

"Alright, I suppose. It would be nice to have some more volunteers."

"Who do you have so far?"

"Potter, Granger, and Weasely."

"Then you can add Padma Patil, Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson to the list."

"Thank you, Dumbledore." She sighed opening her eyes, "Patil, Malfoy, and Parkinson. Congratulations, you just won a round trip to New York City." She said with a smile, "Now hurry up and get packing."


	2. Harry Potter Makes Fireworks

**Hello everyone, I just wanted to pop in with an author's note since the one I typed on Chapter One didn't save for some reason. This fic takes place in an alternate version of HP, I guess. Nothing relating to this story will have any affect on the canon of the HP universe. Mostly because I'm not a huge HP fan and I will probably get some stuff wrong. Also this will pretty much take place sometime in the Evolution universe of X-Men since that's the one I'm most familiar with.**

**So yeah, enjoy and please R&R :)**

* * *

Once everyone had finished packing, the group met in the court yard where Emma was waiting. She stood against a large tree and counted heads, "Glad everyone could make it."

Harry was surprised that Draco and Pansy came at all, they hated muggles and staying with mutated muggles couldn't be farthest on their to-do list. He raised an eyebrow and wondered if they had ulterior motives for going on this trip.

"So the best transportation is the apparate spell, correct?" Emma looked at the students, she never teleported before so this would be interesting for her.

"Yes, but since you can't use magic one us would have to hold your hand." Hermione said politely.

"Alright, sounds good." Hermione took Emma's hand and the other's soon prepared to apparate.

"Now everyone just think about the school in New York."

"But, we've never been there before, would it still work?" Harry asked.

"Just open your minds; I'll do the thinking for you." She said brushing her hair back with her fingers. She closed her eyes and began projecting her memories of the Xavier school into their minds. The grouped shouted 'apparate' and in mere moments they were on the door step of the institute.

"Well, that was fun." She grinned and pushed open the doors with her mind, "Now since it's late, you all should try to be a quiet as possible. Maybe we can catch Charles before he leaves."

"Charles?" Ron looked at his friends.

"Charles Xavier, he started this school for mutants. He's nothing short of a genius." They followed her inside. They couldn't see the outside too well in the dark, but the inside was large and well decorated. It didn't look anything like Hogwarts; in fact it looked more like a house than a school. "It's a mansion, Charles' home; he opened it as school for mutants who can't control their powers."

Not being able to control your powers is a feeling Harry understood well, he wondered what kinds of powers the mutants had. "Follow me," Emma walked down the hall into a decent sized office, "Charles?" She said opening the door slowly, "You aren't too busy are you?"

The group walked in. There was a man standing in the middle of the room, his hands on his hips. His hair was dark and messy, his expression anything but welcoming. Another man sat at a desk, he had a welcoming smile and spoke softly. "No, I was just having a chat with Logan. Are these the students from Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" Logan intervened, "So they actually came?" He gave a chuckle."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco finally spoke, feeling as though he was insulted.

"Listen runt, the grown-ups are talking, so why do you stay quiet before I do something you'll regret." He bore his teeth.

"Logan, that's not how we welcome our guests."

"Sorry, Charles." Logan walked to the door, "I'm going to grab a bite, let me know when you're done."

"Alright," Charles smiled at his friend as he slammed the door.

"So, did he run into Sabertooth today?" Emma sat down in a chair.

"How did you know?"

"I'm psychic, but I didn't even need my powers to know that."

"How long will you be here, Emma?"

"Just for tonight, I have to go to Massachusetts tomorrow evening."

"If you want to leave now, I'm sure Logan or Ororo will be happy to take over."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, you've done so much for me and these children already, I couldn't ask you to stay longer."

"Thank you, Charles." She stood up and looked over at the students, "You'll be in good hands, Logan is an excellent teacher."

"Teacher?" Ron gulped, looking at his friends. "Is he supposed to teach us?"

Emma left the room as Logan entered again, "What is it Charles? I was only gone for two minutes."

"Emma has to leave, could you show our guests to their rooms?"

"Of course." He said attempting to fake joy. "Let's move it, runts."

"Who will be carrying our bags?" Draco questioned.

"You will be, gotta problem with that?"

Draco glared at Logan and the group picked up their bags and headed up stairs. "The boys will share a room and the girls will be in another room, understand?"

"You mean I have to sleep with Weasely AND Potter?" Draco's face contorted into disgust.

"The boys will be in this room and the girls in that one" Logan pointed to another room down the hall. "If you have any questions, please hesitate to ask." Logan left the group so the group could unpack and get some sleep.

Hermione, Padma, and Pansy walked to their room and the boys entered theirs. "This is just great." Draco frowned, leaving the door open.

"I think this will be fun." Harry smiled, "I've always wanted to go to New York."

A figure peeked in unnoticed causing Ron to scream. "What is it, Ron?" Harry rushed over. It was a girl about their age. "Hello?"

"Sorry I scared you guys," She smiled. The girl had a petite figure, healthy skin, and short, dark hair. She wore pink sunglasses on the top of her head. "I overheard Logan talking and I was just wondering with who."

"Oh, you're fine." Harry smiled. Draco rolled his eyes and continued to unpack. "So, you're a mutant?"

"Yeah," She giggled thinking it was obvious.

"So what's your power?" Ron asked.

"I make fireworks!" She smiled happily.

"That's cool, can I see?" Harry asked.

"Maybe later, I don't want wake the other's up."

"So, what's your name then? I'm Ron and this is Harry." He paused for a second, "And that's Draco."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jubilation Lee, but you can call me Jubilee."

"Jubilee?" A male voice with a German accent said across the hall. "Shouldn't you be asleep? What's going on?"

"Oh, I'm just welcoming those kids Professor X told us about." She motioned Kurt to come over. "Guys, this is my friend, Kurt."

"Hi-," Harry and Ron were cut off when they got a look at him. Harry never saw anything like him before in the human world. His blue skin and pointy tails were enough to tempt Ron with a 'bloody hell' before Harry could stop him.

"Oh," Kurt smiled, "We have training in the morning, early in the morning, so do you mind keeping it down, Jubilee?"

"Sure, Kurt. I'm actually heading back to bed anyway." Jubilee stretched her arms over her head and yawned, "Night guys." She walked back to her room and Kurt soon followed.

Harry closed the door gently, "maybe we should do the same."

"Yeah," Ron agreed and plopped down on his bed. Draco already got ahead start and was fast asleep. Harry turned out the night and whispered a good night to Ron and vice versa. Harry had a feeling that tomorrow would be a big day for him and his friends.


	3. Harry's New Day

Harry awoke the next morning to find Draco gone. He jumped out of his bed and ran over to Ron, "Ron, wake up!"

"What?" Ron groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Draco's gone."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I just don't want him causing Jubilee any trouble is all."

"Oh? Alright, let's find him. Maybe he's in the kitchen."

The two boys got dressed as quickly as possible and headed down to the kitchen. They saw Draco standing next to Pansy against a wall. The two Slytherin students were staring into the kitchen as though they were watching something. Harry and Ron got closer, so much so that they could see what they were looking at.

Several mutants were in the kitchen. Some were getting breakfast, a few looked like they were finishing up homework, and two of them were dancing. Jubilee was dancing with another girl. She had medium length hair that was tied back and a thin body. Her clothes were casual; a white tee, pink sweater, and capri pants. They had ear buds in their ears and their mouths were moving but Harry couldn't make out the words due to the noise from the other kids.

Jubilee must have noticed Harry watching her because she waved at him. She grabbed the other girl's arm and the two of them walked out into the hallway. "Morning, Harry, Ron."

"Good morning, Jubilee." Harry said almost in unison with Ron. "Is it always so crowded in there?" He smiled.

"No, not always." Jubilee giggled, "Oh, this is my friend Kitty."

"Hey." Kitty smiled and waved. "It's great to meet you guys."

"Isn't there supposed to be six of you?" Jubilee asked glancing over at Draco and Pansy.

"The other two are still asleep." Pansy snorted.

"I'm sure; you guys did get in pretty late last night."

"So, what are you listening to?" Harry pointed to Jubilee's mp3 player.

"This stupid song." She giggled.

"It's for the school play. We're trying out today." Kitty added.

"I hate singing for auditions." Jubilee grunted.

"Oh, I just love it." Kitty said while doing a quick dance move.

"Jubilee! Kitty!" A red head walked out of the kitchen, "are you riding with me this morning or not?"

"Sorry Jean, we'll be out in a second." Jubilee called out to other girl, signaling her to go and start the car. "Well, we gotta go."

"It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah you too," Ron smiled as he and Harry waved bye to the girls. "I've never been around so many muggles before, this should be fun."

"Yeah, after all the strange stuff we've encountered at Hogwarts being around mutants will be a walk in the park."

"Oh course you'd enjoy staying here, Potter." Draco groaned.

"I'm surprise you didn't manage to get out of coming here, Draco." Ron stated. Harry gave a little nod in agreement; Draco's father always seems to give Draco whatever he wants. The two didn't understand how this would be any different.

"Come on, Pansy," Draco walked toward the front door, "I need some fresh air, being around mud bloods and muggles is nauseating."

"Alright," Pansy followed Draco loyally. Other than some rude comments Harry doesn't ever recall her voicing her own opinions. She always seemed to be more like Draco's shadow than his friend. Sometimes it was easy to forget she was there. The only person that ever gets Pansy riled up is Hermione.

"Where do you think they're going?" Harry folded his arms, looking at Ron.

"Maybe to snog." Ron chuckled as Harry's face contorted with disgust. He couldn't imagine Draco doing such a thing. Even though it was a popular thought that Draco and Pansy were an item they never looked like it. At the Yule Ball, Harry didn't even see them dance together despite the fact that she was his date.

"No way." Harry glanced at the other mutants, there were so many of them. Some began rushing out the door, others remained to finish eating for a while, and some just goofed off until it was time for them to leave. "What do you think all their powers are?"

"Who knows?" Ron shrugged, "I just don't want to be around any telepaths, it's creepy knowing that someone can look inside your mind like that."

"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry poked his friend, "Got a secret you don't want anyone to know?"

"Ha-ha, real funny." Ron stepped back, "maybe we should check out the town too."

"Ew, do you want to spy on Draco and Pansy?" Harry covered his mouth hoping not to regurgitate.

"Come on, it will be fun!" Ron laughed, "We could play a prank on them, I doubt Draco even knows how to tie his show without magic let alone trying to get even."

"Fine, but if Draco figures it out, we're coming right back, right?"

"Alright, works for me." Ron smiled imaging getting even with Draco. The two left quickly hoping they could catch up with the two slytherin students. Miraculously Draco and Pansy didn't get too far.

The two walked liesurly as Draco commented on how he hated being around so many muggles and that he'd rather be home. Pansy nodded to everything Draco said, almost like a mindless zombie. Harry couldn't believe how they acted toward each other. Pansy treated Draco like a god and Draco treated Pansy like a servant.

Harry and Ron made sure to keep their distance, but not so much that they couldn't hear what the two were saying.

"Draco, look!" Pansy blurted out, her attention was stolen by a black cat.

"So? It's a cat, Pansy." Draco scoffed.

"She's so thin though, she must be starving!" Pansy tried to get closer to the feline. "Maybe we can take her with us."

"Fine, just don't let that vile thing near me." Draco hated animals, especially the kind that enjoyed snuggling. Pansy on the other hand loved cats. Draco was the only person she told that she liked to take in strays and take care of them. He always laughed whenever she brought it up though. Pansy was a little embarrassed by it, she thought most people wouldn't take her as a serious threat if they knew she had a weakness for kittens.

"We should name her." Pansy picked up the cat and began petting her.

"Why? It's not like you're going to keep it." Draco pouted, it was almost like he was jealous of the attention she gave her new companion.

"How about Rayven?" She smiled, "Since her furs so dark."

"Are you even listening to me?" Draco grabbed Pansy's shoulder, "You can't keep that monstrosity!"

The cat hissed back at Draco almost clawing at his face. He jumped back but his footing slipped and he fell with a loud 'thud'. The show made Ron giggle, basically announcing to Draco 'Hey, I'm following you'! "Weasely! Potter!" Draco growled jumping back up, "What are you doing following me?"

"It's a free country, Draco." Harry smirked, "Me and Ron can walk where we please."

"Whatever, Potter." Draco began walking again, "Just stay out of my way."


End file.
